


Break my body

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Keller reflects on his relationship with Tobias Beecher. Set at the start of season three.<br/>Nothing belongs to me, just borrowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break my body

Motherfucker. You’re quiet now, snoring a little maybe. So calm in your sleep. Not like me at all. I told you this is my body that you can break like I broke yours. You said no. I said this is my blood that I will shed if you ask it of me. You said no. Confess you said. Lay your sins out for all to see. I did. You still said no. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Ask me to kill for you and I would. Just say who and when. Bet you would you asshole. I want us together, fucking forever entwined. Inseparable like twins. No skin between us. One body, one blood. I will wait until you give in to me. And you will. You got no one who loves you more than me. No one. I’ll wait til hell freezes over. I will have you if it kills me. Break my body, walk the dry bones around. My ghost will follow you all the way down to hell, babe. You’re never getting rid of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of that title by the Pixies.
> 
> Lyrics:   
> I'm the hard loser  
> You'll find me crashing through my mother's door  
> I am the ugly lover  
> You'll find us rolling on the dirty floor
> 
> Break my body, hold my bones, hold my bones 
> 
> I'm a belly dancer  
> I'll shake forever and I'll never care  
> I'm a building jumper  
> Roof to roof you see me flying in the air
> 
> Break my body, hold my bones, hold my bones 
> 
> Somebody got hurt  
> Somebody get hurt  
> Somebody got her


End file.
